


Digital Art - 2009-07-12 - for Melagan's Sensual Magic-verse

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the title says. For Melagan's "Just After Twilight"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-07-12 - for Melagan's Sensual Magic-verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just After Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1522) by Melagan. 



> Poke me if you don't want your gift posted and I'll take it down.

[](http://img288.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=994671709_2009_07_12_sensualmagicverse_123_235lo.jpg)  
Larger image available (please ensure ad blocker is on): <http://img288.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=994671709_2009_07_12_sensualmagicverse_123_235lo.jpg>


End file.
